fenixfandomcom-20200223-history
Donations
General Information The Fenix network is a professionally run, and hosted server, and as a professionally run/hosted server, we have costs in real life money. The reason you play without lag. The reason the server is on 24/7. And the reason that no matter what the owners and staff of the server work hard to make sure it's players are happy, is due to the fact that this is a professional server. You the players, are the ones that provide the money that keeps this server running. Without donations this server would not exist. Without donations Fenix 3.0 would never have even started to exist, and it is your donations now that make it continue to exist. Every penny you spend on this server, not only increases your ingame wealth and power, but also increases the future that Fenix 3.0 has. Therefore, it is very important to always consider donating. Even small amounts such as $5 or $10 can amount up to a month, perhaps even several of continued server functioning. While we do greatly praise donations, we try to keep Fenix 3.0 as free as possible. It has never been, and hopefully never will become our plan to make Fenix 3.0 a pay to play, or pay to win server. While donators can, and do receive, many great and wonderful gifts, nearly all these gifts are obtainable via ingame challenges, and achievements. The few who aren't, do not pose game changing features that would cripple the game for non-donators. Fenix 3.0 is open to all players, donator and non-donator, therefore we try to make our rewards for donations reflect that. As you read the information that follows, keep in mind that this wikipedia, the forums, all the plugins ingame, the entire Fenix Network, and all the work we've put into the server, has been out of love and kindness. Your donations are divided in half. 50% of all donations, go directly to the server, and it's maintenance, and we use those donations to fund the server, and keep it as 100% lag free as humanly possible. These donations that are sent to the server are used to purchase new services, upgrade the servers, and even purchase dedicated servers for the more prominent members of the Fenix Network. The other 50% of the donations that come in, are sent to the owners of the server, Juran_Fox, and n8_c00. They generally divide up the remaining 50% among themselves as they see fit, depending upon the amount of labor each part has put into the server recently. Donations can be made directly to the server, or directly to one of the owners. The rewards will be the same no matter what. If you wish to support the server, and only the server you can request that your donation be dedicated 100% to server expenses. If you wish to support a particular owner, and only that owner, you can request that your donation be dedicated 100% to that particular owner. Donators have full access to see all of the costs, and expenditures of the server. We believe in full transparency with the donations that the people have given. On our forums we have a very special section, that is specifically only for donators. In this section, we try to keep up to date the current balance of the server, and where all the money is going. We abhor servers who refuse to give any clue or indication where the donation money is going, and then come up later to complain that they do not have enough to keep running, without any indication of where all the donations have gone. This section also includes information on how much money was sent to each owner, and what has come in, and who it's come in from. In this section we also post many questions, asking our donators about what they think should be changed about where the money is being spent, or asking their opinion about new ventures that would cost more of their money that they have donated. As I have stated before, we love transparency, and we love even more being able to give our donators say in the server that they deserve for donating their hard earned money. Unlike many other servers, we keep a very close eye on all donations that come into the server. We do not have automated systems for donations for this very reason. We like to keep detailed records, so that on map change, we can partially refund, or even completely refund, depending on the perks in question, all the donation money, in the form of perk money, that the donators have given. In other words, your donations will go from map, to map, regardless of how extreme the reset, or of how extreme Fenix changes. Your donations Are tied to a specific server of the Fenix network. If you donate for the Survival server, you will receive survival perks. If you donate for the Island server, you will receive island perks. While the server money is considered for general expenses, and all donations to the server go to the upkeep of the entire network, your rewards are earmarked for perks on a specific section of the network. We are a religiously based server, which means we will not process or hand out donation perks on Sunday. While we do not exercise any religious bias on the server, or advertise our beliefs, we do have them. As people of the faith of Christianity, we believe that Sunday is sacred to the Lord, and therefore we do not work, or earn money on Sunday. This is why you may notice that very few server changes, or very little work is done on the server on Sunday. You also will not receive perks for your donations on Sunday. You may donate on Sunday without an issue to our automated donation options such as Paypal, but you will have to wait till Monday to receive your perks. Thanks to our meticulous care of donations, we have a unique way of handling them here on Fenix. When you donate, you receive two resources unique to donations. One is called Donator Perk money, and the other is called Donator Rank money. Both the Donator Perk money, and the Donator Rank money, can be sold and bartered like any other good. Donator Perk money is used to purchase perks, and gain different upgrades unique to donators, while the Donator Rank money is used to increase your standing in the ranks of Donators. This example should help explain the situation a little better. Steve donates $50 to the server. Steve instantly gains $50 Perk money, and $50 Rank money. With the $50 Perk money he can purchase /back (for example), or sell the perk money to a friend for 300k ingame money, (for example). The $50 of Rank money on the other hand, gives him a special symbol beside his character's name ingame, such as ++. He can sell that Rank money as well, but he will lose the symbol that is a product of the Rank money, and as such, he loses his status as a donator that donated $50 to the server. Using this system, players can easily purchase perk money for other players, and earn massive amounts of ingame money, while at the same time having the prestige, and the recognition that the Rank money gives them. A few frequently asked questions on these points are as follows. * Q: Can I split up my donation into multiple sections? Like if I donate a $50 donation, can I sell $5 of Perk money to John, $10 of Perk Money to Beth, and $20 of Rank money to Earl? * A: Yes, you can, your Perk and Rank money are essentially identical to any other trading good in the game, and therefore it is extremely easy to spread a donation out among dozens of transactions. * Q: Does Perk money, or Rank money stack? Like if I donate $25 dollars one month, and don't spend all my perk money, and then donate another $25 dollars the next month, will I have the $25 dollars perk money, plus whatever I didn't spend, along with $50 dollars of Rank money? * A: Yes, donations do stack easily and quickly. * Q: Can I exchange my Rank money for Perk money? * A: No, you get the identical amounts of Rank and Perk money when you donate, but they are not interchangeable. Perk money can only be used to purchase perks, and Rank money can only be used to indicate donator's rank. * Q: Can I keep my Perk money, and spend it later, even months after I donated? * A: Yes, we keep detailed records of all the transactions involving donator goods, which means your donator money is always safe and secure, no matter how long it sits unused. When donating to the server, please post to this thread '''Here '''so that we know best how to handle your donation. Donator Tables These Donator Tables were last updated 02-05-2016, and they show the current status of all the donators on Fenix 3.0. |} |} Fenix Survival Perks These perks are unique, and special to the Fenix 3.0 Survival server found at "fenix.mymc.io" or "104.219.1.130". Note, these perks are subject to change, although their change will not affect any perks already in use or purchased. What follows now is a detailed explanation of each one of the perks, how they work, their limitations, and etc. |} /back The /back command allows you to quickly teleport back to your last teleport location, or to your last death point. It is an extremely useful command for ferrying supplies from one place to another, or simply getting back to a death point in a matter of seconds. /enderchest (or /ec) The /enderchest command allows you to open your enderchest, no matter where you are, without even any physical enderchest! Magical ain't it!? Use your enderchest without the hassle of carrying around a silk touch pick, and basically extend your inventory. /hat The /hat command allows you to use nearly any block or item on your head as a helmet. The helmet has no durability, or protection, but it provides and interesting graphical option, as well as an extra inventory slot. /kittycannon The /kittycannon command allows you to, with a command, shoot kittens that explode after a few seconds. These effects are entirely graphical, and auditory, with no damage to players or the environment. The Minecraft equivalent of a whoopie cushion! /workbench (or /wb) The /workbench command allows you to open up a workbench crafting menu anywhere, and anytime, without the need for an actual physical workbench! No more need to carry a workbench, or wood around, simply to craft things whenever you want to. /condense The /condense command allows you to quickly, with a single command, stack all of your ores in your inventory into blocks. No need to do any actual crafting! Here are the items that it works on. * Iron Ingots * Gold Ingots * Lapis Lazuli * Redstone * Diamonds * Coal It is possible that it works with other blocks and items as well... although sorry it does not work with snow. /feed The /feed command allows you to fill your hunger bar with a single command, no food required. Ever wander out in the wild with no food, then facepalm, and head right back to base? Never need to carry food again. /fix The /fix command allows you to instantly repair any tool, or piece of equipment, without any cost to XP, or resources. This command is undoubtedly the most over powered command in our entire donator arsenal, hence it's large price tag. As the mythic bosses get harder and harder, and the drops become more and more valuable, /fix becomes a near necessity. Vanilla anvils just don't cut it anymore, and the XP requirements are insane. /fix is a command that is likely to make the entire server come knocking at your door begging you to repair things, even for a price. /firework The /firework command allows you to easily modify any stack of bland old fireworks, into a custom designed stack made specifically by you. With no cost to resources, you can create a fireworks display that makes the entire world marvel! /powertool The /powertool command allows you to easily bind any command, to any item. If you wish to spam /kittycannon, or some other type of command, you can easily do so using /powertool. '''Note: '''Due to it's nature, powertool can be abused to attempt to lag, even crash the server. Attempts to abuse this command for malicious purposes will be dealt with in extreme prejudice. Subscriptions will be cancelled, and refunds will not be granted on the abuse of this perk. /tpa The /tpa command allows you to request a teleport to anyone on the server. Walking is for suckers... donate and teleport to anyone that will accept you today! /tpahere The /tpahere command allows you to request other people to teleport to you! Excellent for organizing parties, events, or even more! /nick The /nick command is exclusive to the Midas donator subscription, and it allows you to change your ingame name at will. Attempts to abuse this command to be vulgar, or insulting, will fall under the chat rules of Fenix, and appropriate punishments can be carried out. 10,000 Fens The Purchasable Bonus of 10,000 Fens gives a quick and easy boost of money to anyone who wants it. However I would personally recommend attempting to sell your perk money to other players before taking this offer. You'll most likely find that micro-transactions can be quite profitable! 100 MCMMO Levels The Purchasable Bonus of 100 MCMMO Levels allows you to get a quick edge over others in MCMMO skill. These levels can be applied to any of your ranks. If you wish to apply your 100 levels to repair, you can, if you wish to do 50 to repair, and 50 to unarmed you can. If you wish to divide it up even further, you can. This donation options is particularly useful for the harder skills, when they reach the end of their ropes, such as the repair or fishing skills after level 1000. Perk Refund on Map Change Thanks to our system of keeping track of all donations, we have the ability to refund some, if not most, of people's perk money that they have spent on previous maps. Here are the following situations, and what will get refunded in each of them. * Lifetime Command Perks, get a full refund. * Purchasable Bonuses get a full refund IF it's a hard-core map, money, and MCMMO reset. * Subscription Based Perks get a full refund IF their subscription has not expired. * All expired subscriptions only get a 20% refund. That includes individual command subscriptions. * Perk and Rank money sold to other players, stays sold on map, money, and MCMMO resets. Bonuses to Faithful Donators Here are the following bonuses we provide to our top donators, and faithful donators. Donator Rank money provides the following suffixes. Also, the following situations provide donators with special perks. * The Highest Donator receives Centurion as long as he remains the highest donator. * The Second and Third highest Donators receive Sentry as long as they remain the second or third highest donators. * Donations totaling up to $100 provide one free minor lifetime command with a maximum value of $20.00 * Donations totaling up to $500 provide Sentry for Lifetime. * Donations totaling up to $2,500 provide Centurion for Lifetime. How do I donate? There are several ways to donate to Fenix, and we are continually looking for even more ways. Gift Cards: You can also donate to the server by buying a gift card, and passing the numbers, and appropriate information to us. This way works great as long as you are willing to work with us on a few little details: 1. The gift card needs to be issued by Visa, MasterCard, Discover, or American Express. 2. You do not give personal information when buying the card. If you need to give personal information to buy the gift card it will probably be registered in your name, and we will not be able to use the card unless you pass to us your personal information. So unless you want us to know who you are, make sure it is one of the many gift cards that do not require personal information to buy. 3. You will need to pass to us the card number, expiration date, and three digit code on the back of the card, for us to be able to use it. 4. Many times the card will need to be "registered" online before we can withdraw funds from it. So we may need additional information from the card and/or packaging on how to register the card. 5. If you do not live in USA, verify that the gift card can be used in United States. That is where the Fenix server is located. We have had great success with Walmart Visa Gift Cards. They work great, any amount can be placed on them, and you can transfer the money to us quickly and easily. Direct Donation We do have methods by which you can donate directly to the fund of our server providers providing credit for the server. However this method is not our preferred method due to the fact that it ties us to a specific server provider. Should the server start to have issues, and should we have to change hosters, any funds in this account would have to be left behind. However if you are unable to donate via the gift card option above, contact us directly, and we will provide a link for you to donate using Paypal, Credit Card, or a variety of other options. General Closing Information If you wish to donate to Fenix, contact any of our staff, and we will be glad to work with you, and will do our best to clear up any questions, and make it as simple as possible. Remember to post on the forums your donation when you do go to donate, that way we know you have donated, and what you are seeking to get. We are constantly looking for new ways to make it easy for you to support Fenix. If you have any suggestions, we would be glad to hear from you.